


Farmer Granger and the Most Glorious Cock

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Little Goblin Book, Little Goblin Books, Little Golden Book Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A children's book that is most certainly NOT for children!Hyper-competitive Farmer Granger needs to find a fantastic cock, like NOW!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARWitchyWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWitchyWoman/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
